guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vatlaaw Doomtooth
Note: if he is killed this way, the Searing does not happen and he is able to be killed again in the Ascalon Academy mission. I think this could be more clear. What does it mean by 'The Searing does not happen'? Does anyone else find that strange and amusing? The actual searing still happens of course, so what effect does this have? Does it no longer show you the searing cut scene? Does it not allow you to complete the mission? --69.231.139.182 07:44, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :Rewrote to clarify. -- Bishop rap| ] 08:59, 6 August 2006 (CDT) This scrub has Barrage? :) --Karlos 02:31, 20 October 2005 (EST) :Yeah he actually does. I noticed that the last time I took a charcter out of pre-searing. Too bad you don't get SoC's in pre-sear.... --Rainith 02:45, 20 October 2005 (EST) They added bull's charge, devastating hammer, barrage around pre-searing.. evil :p 01:21, 21 March 2006 (CST) ::I know Vatlaaw has Barrage, but who has Bull's Charge and Devastating Hammer? And how can I sneak a Signet of Capture into Pre Sear? :D --Gares Redstorm 01:23, 21 March 2006 (CST) :::Bill and Devona respectively. — Stabber 01:25, 21 March 2006 (CST) :::: To clarify, it's Bill the Bull (owned by Old Mack), the bull near Althea's Arena. As for sneaking SoCs, there is no way now. I think you might have been able to when you could access Hall in Pre, and get an SoC from the Skill dude. :P -- Chuck 16:23, 17 December 2006 (CST) *This article needs a SPOILER WARNING label. Ninjatek 12:15, 21 November 2006 (CST)Ninjatek Updated the image, hope nobody minds. I thought the one I had was a lot better that that small image of him from the back with the other characters in the way. J.Kougar Wouldn't it be more grammatically sound to say "preparations cannot work in conjunction with Barrage" rather than "Barrage cannot work in conjunction with preparations"? The latter (in the article) makes it sound like the reverse to what the former says (and should say). Correction Added to notes how there were four creatures who used elite skills (added Devona, as such). if you were to kill him during trouble in the woods or when you kill him during ascalon academy, is there a slight chance the char bag or salavge kit will drop? - Chrisworld 23:15, 16 August 2007 (CDT) What was he doing? So after all this time, I got to thinking. What the heck was he doing back behind the wall? a) He would have known about the searing and probably wanted to get out. b) What's the point of rousing a few grawl when you're about to nuke the whole place anyway, and come through the wall? Just what was he doing back there? It seems remarkably useless. 18:05, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Maybe by rousing the Grawl he could distract everyone away from the north for the day so they wouldn't be interrupted? --Gimmethegepgun 18:11, 25 July 2008 (UTC)